Trapped outside oshu
by kami-sama lillith
Summary: Masamune gets captured by a new enemy after 4 months pass after end of series. what will happen to him, and how did it all start? no spoilers other then our hero lives when the series ends,read and found out the rest. please R&R rated t for cursing.


Disclaimer...Don't take this wrong, but I own 95% of the world... all except Japan. So I have no ownership over Sengoku Basara.

**Chapter one**

His breath caught in his lungs. The air was cold and the snow was coming down hard. Another rough blow to the stomach and he fell to his knees. His teeth clenched, his dark hair falling over his eyes; he had gotten caught by the enemy. His clothes, dignity, and weapons removed from him, but still he would not let them know he had lost. He was too sure of himself to let it end like this. It was war ending everyday, restarting again the next with another death or loss of position. He sat there cold and naked not even his eye patch was allowed to stay by him. Foots steps rang through the brick cell, and his body tensed. He knew he was in a horrible position, and he realized he was going to die, but when and were he was unsure of.

The foot steps came closer and closer till a dark figure loomed over the cage that held him captive he looked up his hair shifting slightly too completely cover his right eye. It had been months ago that they had managed to get rid of the horrid Oda, which that threat was gone now, and something worse had seemed to creep its way into the commotion.

His hands sat by his side never flinching or making any moves. He had no idea of what was to come; but whatever it was, he planned to look at it and not hide his anger and hatred in a shroud of fear and despair. He glares at the dark shadow waiting for his chance to make a move to rip the man before him to shreds and leave the place that kept him captive.

A deep voice spoke, the shadows still hiding the mans face from view; and his voice echoed through the empty dungeons. "Date Masamune, your punishment has been decided." The words sent shivers down his spine; though never once did he move; and never once did he give any acknowledgement to his complete and utter fear that was quickly swelling up. If he had to die he would at lest die with some form of dignity. The man spoke again and as he did, it seemed a pale light slowly came THROUGH THE BARS AS IF REASURANCE THAT YOU HAVE nothing to fear. "While you were passed out we gave you a poison that is only half active," he paused and Date could swear even in the dark he could see a devilish smirk cross the mans face.

Date stiffened slightly he knew now it was over. It was a sad fact but the poison would be kicking in soon as far as he knew. The dark haired captor spoke again with a seemingly evil tone added to his voice. "No need to worry Date Masamune the poison is only half active every room is lined with a very weird air system from over seas markets. The system is activated by a latch that's kept in each room. The only place that has more then one latch is the dungeon which we are in now. There are twelve latches in here one for each..."

The man was rudely interrupted by an agitated Masamune. His eye flared; if Masamune was gonna die, he wished like hell he didn't have to listen to this crap. "Get to the point," the one eyed man hissed.

The man in the shadows grinned placing his hand on the dingy stones of the dungeon. Green moss and small puddles mask the ground. It must have rained the day before, Masamune thought, but was suddenly startled from his thoughts when the man started to speak once more. "The air system makes it easy for us to let the other half of the poison in the air causing all that are infected with the first half to die. It is very nifty and very permanent. If you were to anger the lord of this house all they would have to do is flip the lever and then you're death and the death of any other servant in the room would be guaranteed." He stood up rubbing his hands together trying to get the moss and dirt off of his hands and placed his hand on the rusty bars that Date was stuck behind. Date cursed under his breath. It was all a little much to be dealing with.

He knew he had been captured and he knew his towns had been under siege, but were was Kojuro; what happened to the rest of his men? He was unsure of so much and had so many questions running though his mind.

He felt wind fly by the right of his face but did not see anything until he turned his head to face where the wind had came from. On the ground beside him lay peasant clothes made for the lowest of servants. He sighed annoyed. "I'm not putting these on," he stated. He wasn't a mere peasant, he ruled over all of Oshu province and he demanded to be treated like it too.

"You will put it on." There was silence for a moment then the man spoke again. "Don't make me come in there and put it on you. I can only stand so much and you are already on my nerves." Masamune made no movement towards the cloths and the guard spoke again "You will put it on or I will drag you out in the nude to be shown to your town as the looser of the raid I doubt that way you will keep any dignity."

Masamune glared evilly at the man but reached for the clothes finding his leather eye patch in the bundle; that was the very first thing he placed on. After he had finished getting dressed two other male guards walked up behind the one who seemed to be taunting Masamune. The one taunting the once high ranked general spoke one last time. "I'll open the gate you two place the chains on his wrists, then we will lead him to Adré." The two men did not speak but just nodded and as the guard opened the door Masamune stood there for one second before he made a dash towards the exit.

He only made it 3 feet before he was floored. The ground was not as friendly as it had looked when he was falling towards it. He hit it hard, the left side of his head smacking the ground and his world seemed to start spinning.

They stood him up on his now wobbly feet, and the two guards steadied him so he could walk mostly by himself. It was difficult as they walked up from the dungeon to the upper rooms. The scenery started to change. The walls were a pale shade of tan and outlining the tan walls were accents of a dark burgundy. Flowers that were a lighter red trailed on both sides of the wall as if making a direct path, warning people to remember something that they most likely had forgotten. Small tables were placed in between each flower so it went every 3 feet was a flower and in between the flowers was a table holding a vase with a purple flower placed in it. There was a light tan carpet making a narrow trail approximately 2 and a half feet wide. The carpets seem much too much for the scenery but in its own way it taunted Masamune as he was dragged across it.

Masamune was held in one place as one of the two guards opened a big burgundy door which had a very European feel to it; the molding on the door ran vertical then across as if making boxes. It was nothing like the sliding doors he was so used to. His heart started to speed up as he began to realize that he was no longer in Oshu and he could have been out for days before he had come to. He had completely and utterly failed. What happened to all his army? His friend? His townspeople? Had they all been destroyed? His heart seemed to almost stop before he realized he was in a completely tan room with a purple chair smack dab in the middle and three females in peasant clothes standing on either side of the chair; so six females all together in the room, 9 people including the two guards and Masamune. One of the guards pushed Masamunes' head to the floor and told him to stay like that. Masamune gritted his teeth but stayed quiet. The guards stood there next to him for what seemed to be hours when finally a woman in a white dress walked in sitting in the only chair the room had to offer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of burnt wood and screams filled the air. The fire around him was hot and too bright to see everything for what they need. Kojuro shifted; first he couldn't move then came a searing pain filling his whole body. The last thing he could remember was seeing Masamune run bye the open door of his room in full garb with his swords already drawn yelling for him to follow close behind then complete dark.

He tried to move again and once more pain shoot through his body; trying his best to prop him self up to look around. It seemed as if the whole roof had collapsed on top of him. One of the heavy peaces of wood pinning his left leg down making it unable to move. Then he looked around franticly, Masamune could be under the entire ruble he could be dead. Kojuros' heart started to beat faster, and he tried to steady his breath, but his breathing grew more shallow. He needed to get a hold of him self and worrying was not helping. Closing his eyes he tried to steady his breath taking in deep breaths, drawing it in through his mouth and pushing the air to his stomach holding it for a second or two then releasing it through his nose. He was unsure of what had all gone on but he did know that he needed to get out of here and, if anything, stand beside his lord on the battle field.

He needed to get the huge peace of wood off his foot but his right hand seemed to be broken from the debris that had fallen on it, so leaning forward and pushing it off might not be the solution. The only thing he could think of now was using his only good foot to push it off of him; if only he could get enough momentum. Calming himself, knowing that when he pushed the lumber off of his leg it would hurt. Bringing up his right foot as close to his face as he could get, then moving it fast to smack the wood in hopes of pushing it off. It budged only a little before resettling back into its original position. Kojuro gritted his teeth trying desperately to hide a scream. He attempted the same thing one last time before the large peace of wood rolled off the lower part of his leg and onto the ground with a loud thud. He glanced around to see if there was a peace of wood suitable to use as a crutch. It did not take him long to find one. Taking off his shirt and using a very small peace of wood he placed the wood on the side of his leg to make a suitable brace until he would be able to get medical help. And he had no plan of getting help in till he had found were his lord had disappeared too, grabbing the wider more broad stick he stood up and started to make his way around the rubble of the left over house. He had managed to get out side his door when a spear was lunged in his face.

Kojuro went to evade and counter attack when he realized it was Yukimura and a small group of men. Yukimura looked around and shook his head. "Looks like we arrived too late. I hope Sasuke managed to make it to Kenshin-dono in time," he spoke as he lowered his weapon and stood up right. Kojuro straighten up as well placing his weapon back in its sheath. Never turning away from the man in red, he limped forward. Yukimura motioned for Kojuro to follow towards a tent that was just finishing being placed in the middle of the town for the injured. They walked into the tent and Kojuro was placed on a bed which he quickly tried to get out of and head off to look for Masamune, but was placed back in it in a matter of seconds.

Yukimura looked at Kojuro for a second and then shook his head. He knew what Kojuro was doing but at this point he knew it would be useless to do that. "Katakura-dono, Masamune-dono is most likely no where around here." Kojuro tensed up and went to stand up when a nurse had started to undo the loosely done wrappings. Kojuro was unable to move seeing as no one was allowing him to do so.

The man in red tried to smile some but failed, placing his weapons on the side of the tent to empty his hands. He spoke again. "Let me explain. I had sent Sasuke on a mission scouting the lands around Kai when he up and vanished for two days straight; so I sent out a small group to search for him. When they had arrived back, they had not heard or seen Sasuke but they had noticed a huge house with multiple houses and markets surrounding it. It was extremely heavily guarded and more houses and markets were being built. They said it was like nothing they had ever seen before. So I went directly to my lord and filled him in. Just as I was explaining the situation to him Sasuke came out of no were very badly wounded." He paused for a second as to see if Kojuro understood what was being said. Kojuro moved slightly as the nurse tightened his bandages but continued to give Yukimura his complete attention. "Sasuke explained to us that he had been captured and held prisoner by the owner of the newly formed village that is being built about 6 miles behind Kai. The owner of the new town is rumored to come from across the seas and is said to be a conqueror of countries. They don't take prisoners in unless the prisoners are either rulers, children of rulers, or high ranked generals. And then those prisoners are used as trophies to show and parade around to other countries as if to show the strength of the village, and its army. Sasuke also mentioned about some poison they inject into you that does not kill you but if a certain fragrance is let out into the room you are in you will die by suffocation. He says he was not in the room but he was forced to watch a group of people from across seas die to prove a point. He did not explain to me how he escaped, but he did tell me he over heard the mistress of the village speaking to her lord explaining how they had planned to attack Oshu and Echigo. We left immediately to warn you, but we are late it seems." Yukimura placed one hand by his side and the other he used to pick up a glass of water and handed it to Kojuro.

Kojuro took the water but before drinking he spoke. "So this must mean that my lord has been taking as a prisoner?" he questioned and Yukimura nodded. The dark haired injured man slowly took a sip of the water. He hadn't realized up until now how very thirsty he was, quickly trying to finish the glass, which was rudely taken from his hand as a lady in her late 20s spoke up.

"Now, now my lord if you drink it to fast you will make yourself ill. Seeing as your in bad shape already I don't wish to deal with vomiting as well," she spoke up as she set the glass with the little remaining water in it by his bed side.

Kojuro sighed as he laid farther back into the bed. It was pointless at this point neither Yukimura nor the nurse would let him budge from the bed. He felt helpless only because he was. It was hard to deal with but this surprise raid on Oshu had crippled it severely. It had never been thought of. No one in there right mind would attempt it so why worry about it. He wished they had been more alert but even he had no idea what was happening until Masamune had ran past his room and even then he had still been in a haze of confusion.

Kojuro looked at Yukimura who had started to speak with one of the men who had been finishing up the tent. Kojuro cleared his throat as to get the younger mans attention. In return Yukimura turned to look at Kojuro. He didn't bother trying to sit up, knowing well enough that they wouldn't allow him to do so. "If you knew that Oshu was going to be attacked why did you come to our aid? We are in the middle of a war, this would have been a great chance to wipe Oshu off the map." Kojuro looked at the man in red for a second and it did not take long for Yukimura to respond.

"We came BECAUSE we are in a war," he said placing emphases on because. Kojuro seemed confused and Yukimura continued with a broad smile. "OSHU, ECHIGO, KAI and a few other countries are in an all out battle for dominance." His smirk grew wider. "It's not right for this newly founded village to join in just as Oyakata-sama is about to achieve his dream." Kojuro tried not to laugh but somewhat failed as a small noise exited the tip of his lips. He knew that that was just an excuse to help two old friends/allies, but he didn't wish to call him on his gratitude, it would have been rude.

Kojuro was unsure of what to do at this point. If he could not leave to look for his lord then what could he do? Kojuro felt a hand be placed on his upper shoulder and he tensed only for a second before he realized it was the female nurse who had started to bandage a small cut on his lower arm. He wearily smiled and settled back down. Even though she was off in her own world, the smile that radiated from her features seemed to calm him enough for her to work on his wounds. He went to speak when he heard the woman mumble something under her breath, so he looked at her closely before asking, "I'm sorry what did you say?" She looked at him and blinked as if she was confused then smiling again and replied, "Oh ..I just said that I'm sure lord Yukimura sent scouts out to look for lord Masamune, Kojuro-dono." She taped her head in a friendly way, in which to remind her to fix the wounds now then speak with patents later, but fixing the wounds meant keeping them calm, didn't it? She shrugged off her thoughts and went back to bandaging his lower arm. The man laying on the bed nodded to himself as if reassuring his own mind that there could be no other action taken at this time. The dark haired nurse finished what she had been doing before she stood and proceeded to the next patent. Kojuro could not help but to feel like he was alone now, even though he would never verbally admit it; but Masamune was most likely a prisoner, Yukimura was outside looking for more survivors and the nurse that was tending to him had moved on to her next patent. Closing his eyes he could start to feel the pain again but that was his punishment. His punishment for what he thought and then he sighed. It was his punishment for laying here, for not going to look for his lord, for waiting for scouts from Kai to hopefully find him, and for not making it to his lords' side to protect him. He reached over to the glass of sparkling liquid that only had a sip or two left in it, bringing it up to his mouth he took a small sip like he had been told by his nurse and then placed it back on the table. His eyes started to get heavy and his body weak. He needed sleep and it seemed to be dragging him in now. Closing his eyes he looked at the inside of his eyelids for a few seconds before he heard footsteps and then someone who sounded like Yukimura speaking

"Thank you nurse for putting the sleeping powder in his drink. He would have ran off and hurt himself worse looking for Masamune-dono." Kojuro tried to open his eyes to yell at them for that but his body was groggy and weighted down from the effects. Kojuro heard more movement and what seemed to be the moving of a big object before he heard anyone speak again. This time it sounded as if it was farther away, more distant.

"Lord Kojuro is a nice man, but like any man he's stubborn. I've worked for lord Kojuro and Masamune-sama for 3 years now. I've bandaged every wound they got and have fixed everything they asked me to fix, and yet it seems neither of them remember my name or my face. It's sad, yes, but I can understand were they come from. They have a village to run and people to tend for." As she spoke metal instruments were heard clanging in the background and the noises seem to become farther away as he started to fade into sleep. Though still unwilling to let the sleeping powder take complete control, he forced himself to stay awake. He wanted, no, needed to know what was happening and tried to listen closer with what little conciseness he had left.

"Will you have to amputate?" spoke Yukimura with concern.

"Maybe, the damage is worse then I let on but," there was a pause before she continues and it seemed like the sound of rustling paper for a second then she spoke one last time. "I have never known lord Kojuro to fall so quickly to medication, so I am going to assume that he is on the brink of sleep but forcing himself awake. So pure sleeping powder placed on his tongue should guarantee he does not wake up during the procedure." Kojuro wanted to jump up to tell her no, he had recalled her voice but had not realized it was their doctor. She had left for Kai to visit family for a week or two. Which meant Yukimura must have brought her along. If anyone knew everything about Kojuro and Masamune it would be her. He felt something placed on his tongue and only about a minute later did he finally fall asleep in a drug adduced nightmare.

_**A/N**_: It has not happened yet but I have plans for Kojuro and Masamune and they are very evil plans.  Until then this is what you get. Yes later on this will turn into a horrid Mary-Sue but the Mary-Sue is not Masamune and some girl it's the unexpected Kojuro and some girl. Why not let Kojuro be happy? yay Kojuro! Anyway if you want to flame feel free I love flamers, cause I can belittle them lmfao, and even better then that I love, like really LOVE fans so I hope I get more of one than the other. I let you decide which type of response I'll get more of. Lol one last thing.

I am writing this story so that makes me god if I want to throw random colored chipmunks at my chars in my story I will cause, I can, because _**I AM GOD!!!!**_Thank you and enjoy please r&r.

**Extra last minuet add on I jest got out of the emergency room and I fucked up my hand well doing dishes so the second chapter that I had planed to release 4 days from now most likely will not be up for 3 to two more weeks seeing as I only have one hand to type with sorry.**


End file.
